companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger B 'Königstiger'
|upkeep = |prereq = All four command trucks being built prior (not needed at same time) |production_struc = Call-in |health = |armor = 375/225 |speed = 3.8 m/s |primary_weapon = 88mm KwK 43 L/71 |secondary_weapon = 2× 7.92 mm Maschinengewehr 34 |num_abilities = |abilities = }} The Tiger B Königstiger,Tiger II, Royal Tiger or King Tiger is the premier combat vehicle for the Oberkommando West in Company of Heroes 2. It has a cost of , , and , only matched by the Jagdtiger. The Tiger B Königstiger boasts incredible armor (the front armor is only slightly weaker than the Elefant, but the rear and sides are stronger), an excellent gun, and a large health pool, allowing it to soak up large amounts of damage while dealing out the same. Unlike most other heavy tanks, the King Tiger is not a doctrine-specific unit; it can only be called in if all other OKW Headquarters trucks have already been set up (all three must have been set up at some point: destruction of any of those structures will not prevent you from calling the tank in). It is mutually exclusive to the Jagdtiger,Panther Command Tank and Tiger 1 (cannot call in any of these while another is on the field), but not the Sturmtiger Assault Gun. Weapons The King Tiger was an upgraded Tiger 1. The Ausf . B model had sloped armor and an even better (higher velocity) 88mm gun, with somewhat longer range than most tanks. With the proper doctrine the Tiger II can spend munitions to fire temporarily HEAT rounds to wreak extreme havoc on even the heaviest allied armor and anything beneath it,will fear It's Roar. Abilities Spearhead The Crew locks the 90 degrees turret towards the front, and gives the tank extended sight range and other buffs. A spearheading King Tiger needs support even more direly, since the Tiger II can be outflanked and destroyed/abandoned even easier when its turret is unable to rotate but it can equally when supported be effective due to the buffs it gains. HEAT Rounds With the right doctrine, the Crew can load, for a time, powerful HEAT rounds which can kill medium tanks in two solid hits and even heavy tanks will want to back off from the increase. Artillery Barrage With the right doctrine, the King Tiger can upgrade with a Panzer commander instead of MG42 Pintle Mount, just like for the Panzer IV and Panther. The commander provides increased sight range to help spot for the gunner and can call devastating artillery strikes in a small area. Veterancy As a Oberkommando West Unit it can gain 5 Veterancy Strategy The Tiger II is a tank no single enemy tank can stand up to. But these tanks tend to arrive so late in-game that Allies (or Germans) have amassed medium tanks already. Due to slow speed, this tank can easily be circled and flanked, so attacking with a single King Tiger can be tricky and almost always needs smaller tanks or infantry for backup, or not even leave the range of AT weaponry. As the Tiger II is not invincible, you should consider supporting it with Sturm Pioneers to carry out repairs as necessary. Due to the nature of how it obtained, you can always use it unless another heavy tank is out on the field Weakness Due to slow speed, this tank can easily be circled and flanked, so attacking with a single King Tiger can be tricky and almost always needs smaller tanks or infantry support. Category:Vehicles Category:OKW Units